


Budgetary Needs - morelikeassassin - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

by morelikeassassin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gratuitous Office Comedy, I guess I had to post this twice to submit it to a collection?, Roughly Season 3, Screenplay/Script Format, ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikeassassin/pseuds/morelikeassassin
Summary: The Magnus Institute budget waits for no eldritch entity, and there are only two archival staff with enough patience left to answer Elias' questions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Budgetary Needs - morelikeassassin - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

Budgetary Needs - morelikeassassin - The Magnus Archives (Podcast) [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: "sherlock (tv)" m/m NOT "sherlock holmes/john watson"




  * Skip header



### Actions

  * [Comments ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=24447103)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447103/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/24447103/Budgetary%20Needs.azw3?updated_at=1590841680)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/24447103/Budgetary%20Needs.epub?updated_at=1590841680)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/24447103/Budgetary%20Needs.mobi?updated_at=1590841680)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/24447103/Budgetary%20Needs.pdf?updated_at=1590841680)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/24447103/Budgetary%20Needs.html?updated_at=1590841680)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [The Magnus Archives (Podcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Magnus%20Archives%20\(Podcast\)/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Martin Blackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Martin%20Blackwood/works)
  * [Basira Hussain](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Basira%20Hussain/works)
  * [Elias Bouchard](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Elias%20Bouchard/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [Office Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Office%20Comedy/works)
  * [Season/Series 03 Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Season*s*Series%2003%20Spoilers/works)
  * [Screenplay/Script Format](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Screenplay*s*Script%20Format/works)
  * [Season/Series 03](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Season*s*Series%2003/works)
  * [Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Comedy/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-05-30
Words:
    2158
Chapters:
    1/1
Comments:
    15
Kudos:
    119
Bookmarks:
    [31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447103/bookmarks)
Hits:
    337

##  Budgetary Needs 

###  [morelikeassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikeassassin/pseuds/morelikeassassin)

### Summary:

> The Magnus Institute budget waits for no eldritch entity, and there are only two archival staff with enough patience left to answer Elias' questions.

### Notes:

> Didn't finish this in time for a contest, so here it is for everyone else instead! Takes place sometime mid-season-3, just before episode 100.

### Work Text:

BASIRA: Do you think he's going to notice?

MARTIN (tense): I think there's not a whole lot we can do if he does. Not much he can do to us, either. I mean, who else is willing to put up with paperwork for him?

BASIRA: I'm a little surprised he still trusts you. With anything.

MARTIN (more tense, looking for an excuse to lash out): It's almost like I try to be helpful and cooperative all the time so people know they can rely on me.

BASIRA (not sure about the method, but approves of the results): Huh. Sneaky.

MARTIN (has snapped): Nothing about this is sneaky! We're literally asking him to finance his own- 

MARTIN (CONT'D, lowers his voice, reminds himself that they’re not supposed to talk about Secret Plans): _You_ know.

BASIRA: Fun, right?

MARTIN: You're totally sure we got everything on the list?

BASIRA: I checked with Daisy just this morning. She’s not happy about it, but she was very thorough. Melanie's, erm, _needs_ , are pretty straightforward. Tim is being actively unhelpful.

MARTIN: He seemed pretty enthusiastic.

BASIRA: Doesn’t make him helpful. Anyway, you said it yourself. It’s too late to worry about it now. What’s the worst he’s gonna do to us for a little light subterfuge?

[Cut to several minutes later. BASIRA and MARTIN are sitting in ELIAS' office. BASIRA has her game face on, and her confidence is infectious. MARTIN has calmed down a bit. But only a bit.]

ELIAS: First and foremost, I’d like to thank you for meeting with me today. I know that our working relationship is a bit… strained, at the moment, and I appreciate the degree of professionalism this demonstrates in both of you.

MARTIN: That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

BASIRA: I just didn't want to leave him alone with you.

ELIAS: I believe you two were in charge of drafting the archive’s most recent budget request, is that correct?

BASIRA: That’s right.

ELIAS: I had some concerns to discuss with you before I filed everything.

BASIRA (somewhat defensive): This is the pared down version. We had to make some hard choices for what to cut.

ELIAS: I would be interested to hear what you decided to forego in favor of…

[Very brief beat as ELIAS flips through the budget, which he has printed out for the express purpose of quoting at them disapprovingly]

ELIAS (CONT’D): ...four dozen assorted hunting knives.

MARTIN: Mostly, it was just more knives.

BASIRA: Daisy goes through them pretty quickly these days. We figured it might be good to have a few stashed around the archive. For safety.

ELIAS: I hardly feel safe giving you easy access to weaponry, considering Melanie’s new hobby. Not to mention your collective history of emotional outbursts.

BASIRA (trying to pretend that she cares, not trying very hard): Oh, _your_ safety. Yeah, that makes sense.

ELIAS: On the subject of safety, I see that you've opted to restock with what I can only call an excess of fire extinguishers. Hardly necessary now that Jane Prentiss is deceased, but I understand your concern.

MARTIN (eagerly): No, you’d think that, but they’re really good for a lot of things. I mean, we ARE dealing with a fire cult. The archive’s enough of a hazard already. Loose paper, old electrical sockets...

BASIRA (supportive): They’re great for self-defense.

ELIAS: I suppose it is a better alternative to knives.

ELIAS (CONT’D, continuing to flip through papers): Speaking of excess, you appear to have ordered twice as many supplies as you normally need for the breakroom. Would you care to explain why?

MARTIN: We’re not the ones who hired a bunch more people. We barely had enough for four of us, and now we've got five! Six if you count Daisy. She’s mostly in and out, but I’m not going to tell her she can’t have a cup of tea while she’s waiting for Basira.

ELIAS: You’re certain it has nothing to do with stocking a second meeting space that you’ve decided to assemble at without my knowledge?

MARTIN (carefully): ...no?

BASIRA (more casually; no plans here, Vader, just a diplomatic mission to Alderaan): Sounds kind of far-fetched.

MARTIN (deciding to roll with it): Should we do that? It could be a good team-builder.

ELIAS: My main concern is that you’ve listed a frozen margarita machine among the requested furnishings.

MARTIN (oh! that’s all it was): Oh-

BASIRA (to Martin, confused but not upset): I thought you took that out.

MARTIN (annoyed): Tim must have snuck it back in. That- that’s an honest mistake, we didn’t mean to submit that.

ELIAS: Then we’re in agreement that it doesn’t constitute a reasonable business expense?

[MARTIN makes a doubtful noise.]

BASIRA (also doubtful): I mean...

MARTIN: I wouldn't say **that**.

BASIRA: _Have_ you talked to Tim lately?

ELIAS: Hmm. Point taken. Still, I can't spend Institute funds on it in good conscience.

[ELIAS scratches out the line item and continues to page through the budget intermittently as he talks.]

ELIAS (CONT'D): Let's move on to some of the miscellanea. Cassette tapes are entirely understandable, but are you _certain_ you need this many?

BASIRA: The tape recorders follow Jon around, yeah? I figure, if he doesn’t come back, they’re going to stop showing up on their own. We need to plan ahead.

MARTIN (angrily; clearly they have argued about this before.): That is _not_ why.

BASIRA (conceding, more amused than apologetic): And it makes more sense for each of us to have our own supply instead of ransacking Jon's office whenever we run out. That’s what Martin keeps telling me.

MARTIN: She won't stop stealing his pens!

BASIRA (frustrated. This is also something they've argued about before.): I need them. You never gave me any office supplies.

MARTIN: You were supposed to put that in with the budget.

BASIRA: Hard choices, Martin. This was one of them.

ELIAS: Is that why you’ve ordered nearly a gross of glow sticks?

BASIRA: Oh, no. That’s for research.

[Beat as ELIAS waits for BASIRA to elaborate. She does not.]

ELIAS (forcing a patient tone): What kind of research?

BASIRA (condescending, as if this should be obvious): Spooky research.

BASIRA (CONT’D): I’m not convinced the People’s Church is as dormant as we thought. I’m toying around with defensive strategies- redundant light sources, stuff like that.

MARTIN: It’s been very festive!

ELIAS: Would that also explain the assorted sports equipment?

BASIRA (it would not): Research.

ELIAS: The smart-home device and speaker system.

BASIRA (definitely not research): Research.

ELIAS: And is this a miniature zeppelin?

MARTIN (please with himself for contributing): Ooh, that one's me. Er, yeah. Research.

ELIAS: Is it meant to resemble a shark?

MARTIN (yes, it is): I… hadn't noticed.

ELIAS: What about the petrol?

BASIRA (Smugly. She knows that ELIAS knows exactly what she wants to use petrol for.): Definitely research.

ELIAS: I think not. I already cannot trust you with sharp objects. I don’t see how accelerants are a possibility.

MARTIN: We did also ask for a _lot_ of fire extinguishers. You've got to look at the whole thing in context. There's a system here.

ELIAS (crossing out several lines): Regardless. That will also not be making the final list. One other item in particular drew my attention simply because of the price. What do you need a GPS tracker for?

BASIRA (immediately): Jon.

MARTIN (disappointed): Yeah.

ELIAS: Out of the question.

MARTIN: What if he goes missing again?

ELIAS: A tracker is an optimistic but unfeasible solution. The things that have an interest in Jon are likely to take him somewhere he cannot be tracked.

BASIRA: Plan A was to give him a bunch of knives, but you shot that one down.

ELIAS: In any case, the only way this would work is if he wore it every minute he was outside the Institute. Don’t you think that’s a bit invasive of his privacy?

[MARTIN begins trying not to laugh, and is quite unable to do anything else for a few seconds as the conversation continues.]

ELIAS (icy): Something you'd like to share with us?

MARTIN: I’m sorry, I- I can’t tell if you’re being serious.

BASIRA (trying to ignore him): We did talk to Jon about it. It’s not like we were going to stalk him.

MARTIN (would be sarcastic if he wasn’t still laughing): Who would _do_ such a thing?

ELIAS: Do we need to postpone this?

MARTIN (managing to calm down): Nope, yep. I’m good. Hmmmmmkay. Where- where were we?

ELIAS: I believe we were at the start of a very serious human resources inquiry.

MARTIN (feigning interest): Ohh! Whose is that?

BASIRA (tired): GPS unit is a no, that’s fine. I’ll get him one of those kid-leashes out of pocket. Elias, was there anything else?

ELIAS: The rest of the budget looks to be in order. If I could discuss one other issue with you, I have some similar concerns with your reimbursement requests. I take it this list is similarly ‘pared down’?

BASIRA: Yeah, I didn’t do that.

MARTIN (alarmed): What?!

BASIRA (unmoved): Yep. Just put everything in a list and printed it out.

MARTIN (rapidly cycling through the five stages of grief): Why??

BASIRA: Because we all have massively more important things to do.

ELIAS: Perhaps if you had taken the time to edit the list, this meeting would have been much shorter.

BASIRA (smug that she’s managed to make this ELIAS’ problem, not hers): Misery loves company.

ELIAS: Indeed. You mentioned Tim’s instability earlier. He’s put down several months of a gym membership and listed the explanation as ‘vengeance’.

MARTIN (uncomfortable, unhappy about TIM’s state in general but unwilling to show it here, of all places): Yeah, that’s… been a thing.

ELIAS (dismissive): I don’t suppose he’s intending to punch the Unknowing out of existence?

BASIRA: We haven’t actually sorted out who he’s planning vengeance against. Could be Jon. I don’t _think_ he’d punch you, but I don’t know him too well.

MARTIN: Honestly, it’s been a good way to keep him busy. I won’t say it puts him in a better mood, exactly? He’s not less angry, just, erm, distracted. I think it helps. He thinks it helps, that’s what matters.

ELIAS: It is at least easier to rationalize than the margarita machine.

ELIAS (CONT'D, flips a couple more pages): One last thing… Ah. I also wanted to discuss some of Jon's travel expenses.

BASIRA: Is this from when you framed him for murder?

ELIAS: I think you’ll find that my involvement led to him being found innocent, but yes. This would be his absence during your investigation with Officer Tonner.

BASIRA (resigned): Alright. What’d he do, now?

[ELIAS slides a piece of paper across the table.]

ELIAS: Is this a typographical error, or did he really try to request this much compensation for ‘emotional damages’?

[BASIRA makes an interested noise as she reads the figure.]

BASIRA: Sounds about right.

ELIAS (stern, disapproving): We have an entirely separate form for that. It hardly counts as a travel expense.

MARTIN (did not know this. stunned, distant, half to himself): We have a whole form for emotional damages…

BASIRA: I think he just wanted to pay back his friend. Rent, groceries- I think Orsinov did some property damage, even?

ELIAS: Ahh. I see. We should be able to provide for that, if he can acquire some itemized receipts.

MARTIN (muttering to himself): What else do we have forms for?

ELIAS (darkly): A great many things, Mr Blackwood. Let us hope that you never find yourself in a position to discover them.

MARTIN (refuses to be disturbed by whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean): So, like, a sabbatical program? Have we got educational incentives?

ELIAS (perhaps a bit annoyed that Martin isn’t playing along): Don’t you already have a degree?

MARTIN (defensively): Maybe I want another one.

ELIAS: Then I suggest we have that discussion in a separate meeting. I doubt that Basira needs to know the details of your plans for personal growth.

BASIRA: Depends on the kind. Daisy might be in the market for a new gym partner.

MARTIN (terrified, dead sure that’s a euphemism for something violent): Oh wow! That’s. Great, Basira!

ELIAS: If you two are quite finished, I have other things I need to accomplish today.

BASIRA (sarcastically): Good luck with that!

BASIRA (CONT'D): I’m heading out, see you two on Monday.

MARTIN: Basira, it’s not even lunchtime. On Wednesday.

BASIRA (referring to Elias): What, is he gonna fire me?

[beat]

ELIAS (disgruntled): Enjoy your weekend, detective.

[Door opens and closes as BASIRA leaves.]

ELIAS  (ominous):  ...while you still can.

MARTIN:  Do you do that every time someone leaves the room?

ELIAS  (oh for- what  _ now _ , MARTIN):  Do what?

MARTIN:  Say ominous stuff while no one's listening.

ELIAS  (chuckles. If there was a camera, he'd be grinning directly at it):  I can assure you, Martin, someone is always listening.

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [Comments (15)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=24447103)



###  Comments

[Rozzlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn), [APhantomReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhantomReader), [slightly_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_lions), [Pocketstitched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketstitched), [miles_and_miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_and_miles), [PEUMNOK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEUMNOK), [BadChameleon666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadChameleon666), [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle), [Linnea_Ancalime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime), [lunar_sol_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_sol_42), [iPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPage), [TheDeadlyKnightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyKnightshade), [Purrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs), [AriRashkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae), [Luunyscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luunyscarlet), [a_random_nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_nymph), [BeautifulChaos56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56), [orangefeatherybooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefeatherybooty), [themysteriousinternetentity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity), [Awesome_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange), [42eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42eggs), [Applesap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesap), [occasionally_always](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionally_always), [blackwiring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwiring), [Kaleidoscope_Soundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Soundwaves), [Sammiepop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiepop), [glyptodontist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyptodontist), [Vorel_Laraek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorel_Laraek), [seven_ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_ships), [perpetual_vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_vertigo), [YesItWasAReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesItWasAReference), [gallifrey_falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_falls), [sunflowerzombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerzombie), [David_Dave_Davey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Dave_Davey), [radiantanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantanor), [Karartegirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99), [The_random_Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_random_Ravenclaw), [Bunni_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Senpai), [Stonelark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonelark), [Sarcasm_Scarlet_n_Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_Scarlet_n_Spite), [zomburdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomburdo), [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic), [Siarven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarven), [twistingdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingdreams), [triangulumkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangulumkel), [NotAWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWorm), [sign_from_god_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex), [theNewDesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire), [SpaceJonah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJonah), [Starshower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshower), [ and 34 more users ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447103/kudos) [lemondoddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondoddle), [Fridayrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridayrose), [TearMeOpenPourMeOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearMeOpenPourMeOut), [spf500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spf500), [IceDragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDragon19), [Adriada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriada), [AutumnAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain), [kennydied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennydied), [Twevara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twevara), [MoonRaven1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412), [novelDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelDaydreamer), [flagandsign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flagandsign), [Aslook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslook), [WillowWispFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowWispFlame), [fin_kedinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_kedinn), [Yumantimatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumantimatter), [GadfeatherSnowrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadfeatherSnowrose), [fadewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadewords), [Myasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myasha), [Wingardium_leviohshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingardium_leviohshit), [QuestionableLifeChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableLifeChoices), [preteritperil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preteritperil), [murple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murple), [Anemone_Minus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_Minus), [BinchJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinchJuice), [Pom_Rania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania), [WilderVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilderVoid), [smallhorizons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhorizons), [haloghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloghost), [thelowlysatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma), [blueberry_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_sun), [verboseDescription](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription), [Decafdino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decafdino) and [htonl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htonl) as well as 35 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Guest name: 
Guest email: 

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.296.12](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.296.12)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
